rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo
Banjo is a anthropomorphic brown honey bear and one of the stars of Rare's Banjo-Kazooie series alongside Kazooie. He lives in Spiral Mountain on the Isle of Hags with his sister Tooty and best friend Kazooie (though Tooty dissapears from the series with no explanation after the first game). Banjo has appeared in five games with a sixth one planned. His first appearence was in the Donkey Kong spinoff Diddy Kong Racing. Physical Appearance Banjo appearence has virtually unchanged since the first game in the series (though Banjo's shorts mysteriously get shorter between Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie). He has light-Brown fur, light-Blue eyes, Yellow shorts with a black belt, a shark tooth necklace, and a Blue Backpack that usually contains his friend Kazooie. Oddly, he always keeps the shorts and backpack, when he is transformed into one of Mumbo Jumbo or Humba Wumba's forms. In the upcoming Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Banjo has been redesigned with a slightly blocky appearence and rendered fur. Rare says the redesign will make more sense once the game is released. Personality Banjo is usually portrayed as an easy-going character. He would rather sleep than go on an adventure and is much more polite then his side-kick Kazooie, though the trouble she attracts usually ends up coming for him as well. He can also play his namesake instrument (the banjo) and loves to swim and dance.http://web.archive.org/web/19990220041733/www.rareware.com/recent/games/banjo/castlist/ Being a honey bear; his favorite food is honey. Games ''Diddy Kong Racing Diddy Kong contacts Banjo via Squawks the Parrot asking Banjo to help him free Timber Island from the evil Wizpig. Compared to other racers Banjo has a high top speed but also has below average handling and low acceleration. This game was partially made to introduce Banjo to potential audiences so people would know who he was when he starred in his own game 9 months later. In the game's remake ''Diddy Kong Racing DS Banjo and Conker have been replaced by Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong, however their themes can still be heard on the character select screen. ''Banjo-Kazooie Banjo got his own adventure in ''Banjo-Kazooie. In this game he lives in a house in Spiral Mountain with his little sister Tooty, and friend Kazooie who lives inside his backpack. He also has a neighbor named Bottles the Mole. Gruntilda the Witch, who lives in her lair on the other side of spiral mountain, is jealous of Tooty because she is "The Fairest Of All", so she swoops in on her Broomstick and kidnaps her. Banjo and Kazooie head off to rescue her, making Tooty the Damsel in Distress of the game. Eventually, Banjo and Kazooie are able to save Tooty, with the help of numerous friends they met along the way. They push Gruntilda off the mountain, and she falls to the ground creating a Grunty shaped hole. A rock then falls in the hole, supposedly sealing her in forever. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge is the third game in the series but the second chronologically. Kazooie is kidnapped by Gruntilda, whose soul now inhabits a robotic body ("Mecha-Grunty"). Gruntilda travels back in time hoping to undo the events of Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo has to chase the duo back through time to get his pal back and stop Grunty from mucking around with history. In the end Grunty is defeated once again when her robotic body is destroyed and she is forced back underground. After beating they're archenemy once again, Banjo and Kazooie head home for some relaxation. ''Banjo-Tooie In the beggining of ''Banjo Tooie, Banjo is playing cards with Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, and Bottles. Unknown to them, Gruntilda's Sisters had arrived and had revived his arch-enemy. Gruntilda is quick to take her Revenge, destroying Banjo's house and killing Bottles. Banjo and Kazooie set out to avenge him, and meet the King Jingaling, who tells them that he will help them defeat the witch. He shows them the way to Jiggywiggy's Temple, but is turned into a zombie by the witches for this deed. Meanwhile, Banjo and Kazooie reach, the temple and talk to Jiggywiggy. He tells them that if they bring him Jiggys, he can activate the power of the Crystal Jiggy, and open pathways for them. Thus the duo start out on a quest to collect Jiggy's. Eventually Banjo collects enough to reach Gruntilda's castle, and make their way to the top. He takes control of the witches' Big 'O' Blaster (or BOB), and restore true life to Bottles and the Jinjo King. He then preceded to the roof for the final stand-off with Gruntilda. She is defeated yet again, and Banjo returns to Bottles House to celebrate with his friends. During the adventure, Banjo learns the ability Split-Up allowing him to go away from Kazooie. In his lone form he can learn the ability Pack-Whack, but cannot glide or shoot eggs. ''Banjo-Pilot Banjo gets his own racing title, ''Banjo Pilot, a game originally called Diddy Kong Pilot. Banjo is the main character and default racer of this game. Future Appearances Banjo is set to be the main character in the upcoming Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts for the Xbox 360. Here he is competing with Gruntilda the Witch over who is the rightful owner of Spiral Mountain. Unlike the Nintendo 64 games, Banjo now builds defferent vehicles to help him get Jiggies (as Gruntilda has used her magic to prevent Banjo from being able to use his previous abilities). Other Games * Early beta-screenshots of Donkey Kong 64 showed a shower stall in Donkey Kong's Treehouse with a poster of Banjo and Kazooie on it but it was removed from the final game. * In the beggining of the games Conker's Bad Fur Day and its remake Conker: Live & Reloaded Banjo cameos as a stuffed head mounted over a fireplace. * In the game Viva Piñata, a mountain with Banjo and Kazooie's faces can be seen. Also, a statue of Banjo and even Banjo's backpack can be purchased in the game. * A large amount of memorabilia depicting Banjo and several other Banjo-Kazooie series characters can be found in the game Grabbed by the Ghoulies. This memorabilia includes action figures, a Banjo-Kazooie game box and an Xbox box with depicting Banjo-Tooie can be found, even Banjo's pet fish, Roysten can be found in the game. Gallery Image:banjobear.jpg Category:Characters Category: Banjo Characters Category: Banjo Allies Category: Siblings